Innocence Shattered
by kryptoniteuzumaki
Summary: What happens when Orihime snaps? She now works two jobs one his a singing hostess at a rest rant and the other is...
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his powers after the war with Aizen, two years since he had seen Rukia Kuchiki, two years of a wonderful relationship with Orihime Inoue. But he soon gained his powers back with help of Chad's friends and was able to see Rukia again.

5 months passed by…

"Once the love, was strong, now it's long, long gone." Orihime sang as she took one more glance around the full rest rant.

She closed her eyes "Cause the pain came down like a storm, I remained, holding on."

Another spot light shone on another rest rant singer as she began to sing.

Orihime covered her microphone with her hand and let out a sigh as she listened to the lyrics that the girl began to sing and how she had felt when she wrote them.

She adjusted her dress and sang her chorus.

Once the song was over the entire rest rant over flowed with applaud.

Orihime let out another sigh as she walked off of the stage.

"You're so pretty Orihime-chan." the older singer said with a chirp.

"Why thank you." Orihime said as she put a jacket on and started to head towards the door.

"Orihime?"

Orihime let out another sigh and turned to face the person who called out to her '_Please just leave me alone, I have somewhere else to be.'_

She watched as the figure approached her "What is it, Ichigo?"

"I just wanted to say hi and that you sing really well. I never knew you could sing that good."

She raised one of her eyebrows and asked "Where's Rukia?"

"She's at the table." Ichigo said. '_What's with the first name use now? And why aren't her eyes wide and cheerful like they always used to be when we were together?'_

"Okay then, Ichigo, I must be going." Orihime said as she turned her back on him.

"Wait, Inoue." Ichigo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let go, Ichigo." Orihime said as she began to shrug his hand off.

He watched his hand fall from her shoulder and watched as she walked out of the door and out of his life for good.

She walked down the street to a strange slightly hidden building. She walked in and was nearly blinded by the flashing lights '_You'd think that I would be used to all of these lights by now.'_ She thought to herself as she walked to her dressing room and began to remove the red sequin dress.

She sat down in front of a mirror and began to put her make up on nice, dark, and mysterious. Once finished she picked out a nice outfit. Lots of lace, but not enough coverage. She called in one of her fellow workers, a nice gay man that she didn't even bother to remember the name of. He helped her put on the nice lacey lingerie.

"Knock them dead." The man said with a lip stick covered smile.

She walked out of the room and down a long hallway where the music was coming from. She pushed a heavy door open and walked up on top of the stage and placed her hands around the pole.

She couldn't help but to smile as she heard the men let out a loud cheer for her and her alone.

The music played loud and hard as she began to wind and grind on the pole.

Hours passed as she slid and grinded on the pole. Men came and went, but she couldn't see any of their faces due to the lack of light.

She stopped dancing when her boss came up on the stage and told her to go and dance in the glass room. She walked off stage and heard a loud awwww from the men that were enjoying her performance. Her boss followed her to the room and began to unlock it and let her in "Rake in the money for me, babe." Was all that he said as she entered the room.

She looked around there were men all around the glass '_At least they're outside._' She thought to herself as she began to dance.

She spun around the pole and continues to wind and grind up on the pole until something caught her attention. It was something very bright and hard to miss. Blue Hair.

'_Is that Blue hair?'_ She asked herself as she continued to dance, but kept her eyes on the shockingly bright hair.

She smirked _'That's probably someone trying to get my attention. Good job. I guess that I will have to give them a reward.'_

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he watched her rub her back and touch her neck, and her body was movin' and humpin' and jumpin' and she was smilin' and grinin' and looking at him.

Orihime smiled at his amazed reaction and smiled even wider when he pointed at himself questioningly.

She swung around the pole and went down and came up fast and shook her head up and down at him.

He tilted his head down to try to hide his grin. '_I don't know who this chick is, but damn.'_

Her boss walked in and said "Time for you to cool off pick a man and make me some good lap dance money."

"Yes sir." She said kind of relieved because she was getting so tired. She walked out of the room and all of the men stirred and started raising their hands, but Orihime already knew who she was going to pick. She spotted him trying to leave he had a hat on now, but no hat could hide that beautiful hair.

She walked up behind him and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her.

"You're coming with me." She said. She heard a loud awwww from the other men and said "I'm afraid it's ladies choice."

She led Grimmjow to a room, but little did she know who he was. She pushed him down in a chair causing it to tilt back slightly. He swung his arms around trying to catch his balance before he fell. She placed a hand on his leg and pushed him, along with the chair, back down on the floor. She gave him a very sensual grin as she placed herself in his lap.

'_What's she doing.'_ His eyes grew wide when noticed the color of her eyes and hair in the new lighting _'No way. IT'S THAT HUMAN GIRL FROM HUECO MUNDO.' _

"What's the matter?" She asked tilting her head to the side causing her long hair to fall all to that one side. "Cat got your tongue?" She smiled and started to move her hips around in enticing circles.

He grabbed her hips slightly rough, but not enough to hurt her. This made her smile even more as she placed a kiss on his neck and moved her hand up and removed his hat and threw it to the back of the room.

She swung her head back making all of her hair sway. She moved her head and looked at him in his wild eyes.

'_Here it comes AHHHHH it's Grimmjow Jaggerjaques help someone save me'_

Orihime simply tilted her head to the side and continued to move her hips and rub up against his erection.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow "Have you forgotten me?"

She stopped and looked at him and made her eyes wide and place her hand over her mouth and stared up at him all innocent like.

"Oh no, please don't hurt me Grimmjow." She smiled and moved her hand off of her mouth and stared at his shocked expression.

"Wow you sure have grown, but grown or not you should always fear someone like me." He said as he gave her one of his evil grins.

She ran her tongue up his neck and smiled as she placed a 'love bite' on him rewarding a loud sigh of pleasure from him.

"Where's all of this coming from?" "What happened to the sweet and innocent little girl who always used to say 'Kurosaki-kun' all of the time."

She but him much harder drawing up blood and looked up at him.

"She died." She said with a smirk playing across her face. She ran her index finger over the blood and placed her finger in her mouth and looked up at him.

Grimmjow was taken back by her action.

"Allow me to break the ice." She said as she straddled him rather roughly "I don't care who you are, how many people you have killed, or how you intend to treat me, I'm just here to have some fun and if you don't like that then you can leave." She said with a rather sensual grin.

Grimmjow's head bobbed as he tried to process all of this _'Is this really the same sweet and innocent little girl from Hueco Mundo?'_

His eyes scanned over her body and he grinned at her curves and large mounds. "Alright then." He said with a big grin "I'll show you some fun."

She didn't even hear his words she was too busy grinding on him. _'So sexy it's almost evil'_ Grimmjow thought as his eyes started to roll back as she rubbed up and over his erection. '_I like it'_

She stood up and gave him a grin as she walked to the corner of the room and picked a bag up and sat it down near where he was sitting.

"The hell is that?" He raised his eyebrow looking at it.

"A bag." Orihime said simply.

"I know that much smart ass. I mean what's in it?"

"Stuff." She said as she bent down and began to rummage through it.

"What kind of stu-" He was cut off when a piece of cloth went over his eyes.

He felt his hands being restrained as she tied the together and then his legs being tied to the chair legs.

He then felt her hands begin to run up his thighs and then up his chest and onto his shoulders. She licked the wound that she inflicted earlier and moved her head up beside his ear.

She sighed into his ear and said barley above a whisper "Can you put the sex in sexta for me, Grimmjow?"

He began to struggle as she licked his ear and ran her hands through this wild hair.

"You damn straight that I will as soon as you let me go."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Grimmdaddy."

"Why the fuck not?" He questioned and let out a loud moan when she squeezed his thighs roughly. She grabbed his shirt rather roughly and began to pull on it causing the buttons to pop off.

"I liked your old clothes." She said as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and glanced over all of his scars that seemed to accentuate his muscular body. She placed her hand on the scar that was left by Getsuga Tensho and smiled when she felt him tense.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" He heard her question. "Does that hurt you?"

"Maybe." He said and gasped when he felt her finger tips glide over his chest and down to his pants.

He let out a sigh when she ran her tongue up his well sculpted abs, up over his chest, up his neck, and finally over his lips.

He could feel her smiling when she place a kiss on his lips _'I wish that I could see_.' He thought. He was slowly beginning to lose his train of thought as she continued her sensual assaults on him.

Her small pecks were slowly getting deeper and deeper until they were each battling each other over dominance of the kiss. She pulled away to come up for air and not a minute too late because he was running out of breath as well.

He smiled as he started to loosen the ropes that bound his hands from taking control of this situation. _'Finally' _he thought as he pulled his hands free. He did it slowly hoping that she wouldn't notice. She placed another kiss on his lips and began to battle him for dominance again.

'_Perfect.' _ He thought as he began to move his arms. He was about to place his hands on her hips, but Orihime knew his hands were free and grabbed his wrists.

"Ah, ah." Was all that he heard.

"Why the fuck not?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because." Orihime said firmly as she removed his blind fold. "I said so."

He placed his eyes on her. Her eyes were closed and her head was slightly tilted back. He could feel her hair draping over his knees _'So beautiful.'_ He thought to himself.

She got up off of him and smiled as she began to untie her lacey lingerie. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he watched. He placed his hand on his erection and began to slide his hand back and forth as he watched her undress.

She gave him this look he'd never forget for as long as he was alive as her lingerie fell to the ground. He took in everything, the way her hair draped over her shoulders and slightly over her mounds, the way her eyes were half way open and lust filled, and last, but not least the way that she was making him feel, a way that he had never felt in his entire existence.

His flared his riatsu at her to try to scare her, but she simply closed her eyes and smiled as she felt it rain on her.

"Mnnnnnn." Was all that she said letting it escape her lips like a breath of air.

**Author's Notes**

**Yes, yes crack pairing ship has just set sail I know. And yes I do know that this is not like the Orihime that we all know and love. I just think that she would snap after being in a relationship with Ichigo and then him turning around and leaving her for Rukia. This is FANFICTION OPEN FOR OPPORTUNITIES. So no flaming and yes this will be updated soon buahahahahahahahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow let out a sigh as he felt a familier riatsu nearby _Right when we were getting to the good part. Damn shinigami always got to be boppin' around. Oh well I guess if it comes down to it we can just move this party elsewhere._

"You feel that?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Yeah what does it matter?" She asked rather amused.

Grimmjow grinned. "So you want him to see you like this?"

"I don't really care what he sees, let alone how he will feel about it." She stated.

"So cold." He said as he ripped his eyes off of her body and up to her eyes. "Are you sure that you're the same girl?"

"You're killing the mood, Grimmdaddy." Orihime said with a slight sigh.

"You keep talkin' to me like that I will be sure to kill more than the mood."

"I like that." Orihime said with a grin. "Threaten me some more, I like it."

Grimmjow shot her a look and then got up.

Orihime grabbed onto his arm and said "Where are you going, Grimmdaddy?"

"To fight with Kurosaki, I want to show him my new found power."

"Are you going to release?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. What kind of question is that, of course I am going to grind Pantera."

"I'll grind your Pantera." Orihime mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Grimmjow asked rather amused.

"Nothing." Orihime said as she followed him out the back door.

"So, are you going to follow me around naked?"

"Huh? Oh, I haven't noticed." She said as she gazed up at him.

"You're going to wined up getting raped by some street lurking man."

"You would save me." She stated.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned as he slid his shirt off of his shoulders and handed it to her.

"A reason." She said as she took the shirt that she popped the buttons off of earlier and put it on.

"I want to know why you think that." He said rather firmly as he turned to her.

She smiled as she stared up at him and simply said "Why do you want to know."

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her lips pressed to his. His eyes grew wide and then closed as he returned the kiss rather passionatly.

"Forget-about-Ichigo-and-take-me-home." Orihime said between kisses.

_Sure. Why not._ He thought to himself as he leaned down and placed one of his arms behind her knees and began to lift her bridal style.

His wild eyes met her gray ones for a brief second and then he leaped into the air and began to head in the direction of where he had been staying.

He slowly descended onto the ground. She took a look around and looked up at him rather confused.

"What?" He asked.

"This is where you live? There's nothing here."

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned.

She gazed up at him with hooded eyes and took another look around and began to walk in a specific direction.

He watched her closely as she began to move her hand up and seemed to place on something that wasn't there.

"A barrier?" She questioned and recieved a nod from him.

"I didn't know that you were capable of something like this." She said as she ran her fingertips over the barrier once again.

He laughed as he began to walk towards her. He stopped beside her and looked down at her and gave her his signature grin. She simply gave him a very sensual look because she knew damn well that she did not have enough teeth to pull off a grin that big.

She watched as he placed his hand on the barrier and made a hole in it. _Wow he must be worlds away from what he was when I last saw him, but then again so am I_ She thought to herself as she followed him through the hole that he had just made.

The hole that he made vanished in the blink of the eye. She then turned her attention to her surroundings.

His room resembled something out of a wealthy persons magazine, but her main focus was on the giant bed that was placed in the middle of the room. _Wow fancy _She thought to herself as she took one more look around.

"Like what you see?" He questioned.

Her gaze met his as she began to approach him. He looked down at her and gave her his signature grin.

"Now then, where were we." She asked as she slid his shirt off of her shoulders and gazed up at him with lust filled eyes.

He didn't even have time to respond, her lips were on his and her hands were working their way down to his pants.

_Someone works fast _He thought _but I am the one in charge here sweet heart_

He grabbed her hips rather roughly and began to dominate their kiss. Before she could even blink she was tossed to the bed and he was on top of her licking her neck.

"Ah-Grimmjow." She said as he bit her neck. He pulled away and sat up on his knees and began to unzip his pants.

She watched him beneath her long eye lashes and smiled when he threw the fabric to the ground.

She didn't even get the time to take in the view, his lips were on hers in the blink of an eye.

They battled for dominance as he grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his hip. She broke the kiss and began to gasp for breath.

"Now you were wrong for turning me on and on and on." He said as he placed himself at her entrance "I hope that you're ready for this." He said as his wild eyes gazed up at her gray ones.

She stared back and he could see the lust in her eyes. He grinned "All this for me." He said as he entered her.

She writhed under him, threw her head to the side, and dug her nails into the skin on his back.

He watched her as he strained to stay still while she adjusted to his size. One of his hands traveled up her body to her cheek an wiped a tear away that she had shed.

He stared at the liquid that now layed on his finger tip. He looked down as he placed his finger tip in his mouth _Salty_ He thought.

In not time at all she had adjusted to his size and was now running her hands in a circular motion up and down his back.

"Grimmjow." His name fell from her lips, asking, no begging for him to continue. He placed his hands on each of her hips and pulled her lower body towards him as he sat up to get a better angle.

His name fell from her lips over and over again as he thrusted in and out of her.

She could feel the temperature rising in the room around her and something that pooling within her.

"Grimmj-faster,harder." Hearing her cries he sped up and thrusted against her harder.

She raised her hips to meet with each one of his fast, rough thrusts until he hit that one spot that made her see stars. He hit that spot again and again "GRIMMJOW." he felt her body go limp as she came. He thrusted into her a few more times until he came. He laid his head on her chest and listened as the room became loud with panting from both her and him.

"That was amazing." Orihime breathed.

"Too bad that it won't last much longer." Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone as he felt the familier riatsu approaching.

"I know, he always has to be up to something, but oh well you're way better than he is anyway." Orihime said as she ran her hands through Grimmjow's messy hair.

He let out a sigh as he got up and started to get dressed.


End file.
